Would You?
by Pixie Longforest
Summary: In a world, where the sensitive guy and the smart guy get the girl. Apparently, that world is 1979! Preston/OC. Joe/OC. Rated for language


Would You

**Hello, hello. Pixie Longforest here! Author of ****Her Diamonds**** and ****Santa Fe****. We all need another story for Super 8, so I decided to join the ragged army of the Super 8 authors. I saw the movie and it was completely wonderful! It was totally original and the plot was wonderful! I saw it because my role model is JJ Abrams, so I decided why not. And I'm glad I did. This is based off of the song Would You? from Singin' in the Rain, one of my all time favorite musicals. OK, let's begin our journey:**

Joe was sitting outside in the snow, observing his mother's locket. She was everything to him; he missed her like crazy. His friends wouldn't be able to understand; they never lost any loved ones. They had the easy lives. Joe knew then that 1979 would be a year no one would forget.

Inside the Lamb house, Joe's friends were standing by the food table; acting as if nothing had happened. Charles was stuffing his face; Cary was discussing sparklers with Julie as she rolled her eyes at her best friend; Preston and Rose were talking quietly while Martin looked around like an idiot. Rose looked out the window and saw Joe sitting by himself. She knew that no one should grieve alone, so she ran out. Everyone was thinking the same thing. _Oh no, Rose is at it again._

Rose took a seat next to Joe on the swing set. "What are you doing out here?"

"Joe, I know you're heartbroken."

"How would you know what heartbreak feels like? You've had a sheltered life, Rose."

Rose sighed, but pulled out the locket that _she _wore all the time. No one ever knew what was in there, except for her. She opened it and showed it to Joe.

"Rose, who's that in there?"

"Those are my real parents, Joe."

"You mean, you're parents…."

"Joe, I'm adopted. My real parents died in a store robbery. They were both shot. I was 8." She looked into his deep, chocolate eyes for the first time. She saw empathy and true caring in them.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I had no idea." He rested a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Nobody does; I prefer not to tell anyone. Not even Preston knows." She looked down at her feet again; feeling ashamed of keeping it a secret.

Joe was not just shocked at the fact that Rose was adopted and lost her parents, but that he was the only person she had ever told. He wondered what made him special enough to know. What put him before her own best friend? He wondered what she must have seen in him to tell him such a secret.

Rose was surprised when Joe tightly embraced her. "Thanks for telling me, Rosie." Rose giggled at her stupid nickname. "Thanks, Joe. I'll always be here for you." They stopped to see Mr. Dainard being arrested by Deputy Lamb. He looked at Joe and said, "I'll be home soon, Joe. Hello, Rosie." Rose gave a weak wave to Mr. Lamb as he drove away.

FF to Summer

"You got _Alice Dainard_ in our movie?" Joe asked Charles, a shocked look on his face. Julie and Rose looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They were such _boys._ "So, what exactly is this movie about?" Rose asked. "It's a zombie movie," Charles said. Of course; zombie movies are so… _boyish_. "Why does _Alice Dainard_ even _need_ to be in our movie?" Charles shot the girls dirty looks as they said "They didn't want to be the detective's wife." "Well, what was I supposed to do? I can't act for my life," Julie said. Rose laughed, remembering the 6th grade play when Julie forgot all of her lines and ran off the stage due to stage fright and embarrasment. "Yeah, and I'm sorry, but I'm not into Martin like that," Rose added. This made everyone erupt with laughter. When they pulled themselves together, Charles asked, "So what are you supposed to do for the movie, then?" Rose raised her hand slightly. "I'll help write it. Or edit it so it doesn't sound stupid." "And I can help Joe with makeup or something," Julie added.

At this point, the whole group had found each other and they were walking towards their houses. "OK, you're both in. Filming starts later tonight; We'll meet up at my house. _Alice Dainard_ is taking her dad's car," Charles said. Rose and Julie looked at each other and rolled their eyes again. _What is so special about Alice Dainard?_

At around 8, the group met up at Charles' house; a yellow car parked in front. "Is that Joe Lamb? He's the deputy's son. I'm underage; he'll tell his dad." _That little bitch_, Rose thought. "I won't tell anyone," Joe said. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds; Rose's jealousy rising. "Well, let's go," Preston said. Rose sent him a look of appreciation. "What are they doing here? I didn't know that _they_ would be here," Alice said, giving the girls a dirty look. "They're a part of the movie," Charles said quickly before climbing into the car. "I don't know if I want to get into the same car as her. I don't want her bitchiness rubbing off on me," Rose muttered quietly to Julie. Julie let a quick giggle out before whispering back, "We gotta do it for the sake of this movie not sucking!" Rose returned the giggle back and they both climbed into the car.

Alice pulled up to the train station. Joe began working on Alice's makeup, and Julie forced herself to help even though she wanted to slap the girl. "Could you close your eyes please?" Joe asked and then Alice did so. Julie hadn't even bothered to help yet only because she didn't like the way Joe was looking at Alice. _"Oh man, if Rose ever saw this, she'd murder Alice!"_ Julie remained silent until Joe asked, "Does it look ok, Julie?" She shook out of the trance and looked over Alice quickly. She had to admit, Joe did a great job. "Good job Joe, she actually looks good for once," Julie sneered, before walking away towards Rose, before Alice or Joe could call her out on it.

"I love you; I love you too. _That's how it should go_," Charles said, writing down his "mint idea". Rose had never laughed harder. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! This is how it should go," Rose regained her peaceful nature and then got into her acting mode, "'I shall love you until the world falls into the burning pits of Hell'. And then the detective's wife shall say, 'Our love is burning more than those fires you speak of. I shall love you until my heart turns cold and stops beating completely," she finished. Charles quickly finished scribbling down what she said before stating, "It's mint!" "When did you become such a romantic, Rose?" Joe asked. "From watching all of those romantic movies, Joe," she teased.

Cary ran to the side of the station. "Look, it's a train! We gotta film this!" Everyone quickly got into positions and they started to film. Joe noticed a pick-up truck coming towards the tracks. He saw it pull onto the tracks; like the driver was purposely going to crash it. _BAM!_ The only audible sound was the loud smash of the train to the truck. The train exploded and they watched as the train unfolded like dominoes. Fires were started everywhere. Preston, Martin, Julie and Rose dove under the porch of the station while everyone else was running for other shelter.

Once the chain reaction stopped, they all came out from their hiding places. "Preston, I think I twisted my ankle," Julie said, her hand holding on to her ankle. "Here, let me help you up," he replied, helping her up. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders while his arm snaked around her waist. They walked/limped to find the others.

Joe looked around for everyone, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a piece of the train, blood underneath it. _What if it's Alice? Worse, what if it's Rose? _He picked it up slightly, revealing that it was just the make-up kit. He sighed in relief and looked around to the wreckage. He hadn't seen Preston, Julie, Alice, Martin or Rose; _Rose. Where is she?_ He started getting worried; wondering if she got hurt. Or if _anyone_ got hurt. He walked around, slowly finding everyone. There were light fires still burning; illuminating the wreckage on this dark, summer's night. He heard grunts of pain, so he turned around. "What happened?" He asked, once he saw Julie limping; leaning against Preston for support. "I twisted my ankle when I dove under the porch," she said as she continued to limp over to Joe with Preston. "Where's Rose?" Joe asked. They looked around, trying to found her. "Guys, I'm fine," they heard behind them. They all turned around and saw Rose, a huge cut down the side of her face. Joe had luckily stuffed paper towels in his make-up kit when he packed it, so he quickly grabbed some and started dabbing them on Rose's face. "Does it hurt?" He asked her, concern filling his voice. "A little; only when you press too hard, though!" He started dabbing lighter after that.

They saw crates filled with mysterious white cubes. "What are these?" Everyone seemed to ask at the same time. Joe pocketed one before turning to the white pick-up truck. "Wait a minute. There's only one person that owns a pick-up truck like that," Rose started. "Old man Woodward," everyone said at the same time.

They walked towards it, seeing what could possibly be the dead body of Old Man Woodward. His face was bloody and he was leaning against the steering wheel. Joe took a step closer; everyone yelling at him asking him if he were crazy and telling him to get back. He ignored them and continued to walk slowly to the unconscious man. He jumped back to the group when Old Man Woodward sat up slightly. When he pulled a gun out of his pocket, all of the guys shoved the girls behind them; seeing that it was the right thing to do and it made them look heroic. "You are _not _to tell anyone what you have just witnessed," Woodward said, the threat dripping with venom off of his tongue. They all nodded and ran off. They got in the car and drove back.

Preston could feel Julie shaking next to him. "Julie, I know you're still freaked out but it'll be ok." "Thanks, Preston. You've always been Mr. Optimistic." Preston liked his new nickname. It was better than Math Camp. _Mr. Optimistic._ "We shouldn't continue this movie," Alice said. Charles looked stunned, but no one replied. Maybe they _should_ take a break from the movie.

**So guys, there it is. I've been working on this for the longest time. It's been driving me nuts but thank God I got the first chapter up. I would love reviews from my FanFiction best friend, lol. Well, bye. PS, this is the rewrite.**

**Sincerely Yours Until Eternity,**

**Pixie Longforest.**


End file.
